GNW-20000 Arche Gundam
This unit first appears in episode 5 of season 2. It is piloted by Ali Al-Saachez and bears a striking similarity between Gundam Throne Zwei and Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz. It's suspected to be a rebuilt variant of Zwei from the remains of its upper torso (5 years ago). The shoulder and arm section is noticeably longer and seems to have mobile armor transformation capabilities. The name may come from the Greek Arche, referring to the Principalities in Christian angelic hierarchy. Combat Characteristics The Arche Gundam, while looking unusually larger than the previous Throne Gundams, is nimble for a machine of its size. Bearing most of the armaments found from the former GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and armor from GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins' Turbulenz Pack, the Arche Gundam additionally features a pair of foot mounted GN Beam Sabers, as well as a GN Shield. Both the GN Buster Sword and GN Shield are fixed on the arms of Arche Gundam and the former can quickly slide forward for the Gundam to quickly utilize for combat. Unlike Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam doesn't have a beam rifle or a projectile weapon other than its GN Fangs. Arche Gundam was tuned specifically to Ali Al-Saachez's preference for close quarter combat, as evidence of the by the buster sword and foot mounted GN Beam Sabers, to which he uses to great effect. As like all current Innovator-created mobile suits, the Arche also features a GN-T drive propelled escape pod. When Arche Gundam sustains great damage, Ali can emergency eject and the pod will pull Ali's MS cockpit out from the back and fly off to safety. While having components relative to GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz, the unit has yet to show can the Gundam switch to a mobile armor form like GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz. Armaments GN Buster Sword II Carried under the right arm, the large weapon slides down and into the Arche's hand during combat. The GN Buster Sword appears to have been modified/enhanced as the sword is slender and lighter. The original sword was heavier, thus it was slower in combat maneuvers. Similarly to its predecessor, there is a possibility that the blade is lined with GN particles, allowing for cleaner cuts to be made, as well as increasing its effectiveness. Compared to its predecessor, Arche Gundam is capable of high speed melee combat. GN Fang Container Similar design to Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam has two large armored skirts that protect the side legs and thighs of Arche Gundam while holding its GN Fangs. Zwei had its container partially exposed, Arche's container is completely covered in armor plating for added protection for Arche and for its Fangs. When launching the Fangs, a small opening can launch the Fangs in immediate pairs or open wide for all 8 of them to attack. Overall, the container was made to house the GN Fangs when not used and recharges GN particles to the Fangs after they return. GN Fangs II GN Fangs II are enhanced/improved versions of the original Fangs of Zwei's. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have greater beam power. Just like it's predecessor, the Fangs can fire particle beams against its enemies and/or turn into beam daggers for stabbing and piercing through enemy targets. GN Foot Beam Saber Stored in the bottom-front foot of the Arche (similar to Gundam Seed's GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam), the beam saber folds out from its compartment and extends a full size particle sword for kick-slicing its opponents. GN Shield A narrow and slender shaped shield, this defensive equipment is fixed on the left arm and can block GN beam weaponry. It's unclear what's the tolerance of the shield's defensive capabilities, but it seems effective to handle from small GN beam blasts to beam rifle shots. History Meeting the 00 and Seravee Gundam in midair after the events of Episode 8, Ali al Saachez eagerly engaged into a fight with the two Celestial Being Gundams, and easily managed to fight with them both on a more than equal setting, despite the difference in numbers and technology. The Arche easily destroyed the Seravee's GN Bazooka II, when the latter was docked with the shoulder mounted GN cannons, as well as the right knee mounted GN cannon, when the Seravee drew a GN saber from that location to attack the Arche. The Arche was only forced into a withdrawal, when the Cherudim and Arios appeared on scene to assist the beleagued 00 and Seravee. The Arche's second appearance is later in Episode 14, where it is used to lure the 00 Raiser to the former Krugis Republic to meet Ribbons Almark. The aftermath led to another fight between Ali and Setsuna in their respective units. Unfortunately for Ali, the injured Setsuna performed better than expected. Ultimately the Arche gets destroyed by the 00 Raiser, but Ali manages to escape via the GN-T propelled escape pod. In episode 23 the Arche made its appearance again. It's presumed that it's a newly built Arche, as the first one is completely destroyed other than its escape pod. The Arche is once again critically disabled, this time by the Cherudim Gundam, at the end of episode 24. Abandoned by its pilot, the remains of the machine are assumed to be still at the scene of the fight. External Links *Arche Gundam on Wikipedia *Arche Gundam on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini Mobile Weapons